


Spring Storms

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Spring Fling, Storms, Uncharted Spring Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 2 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts:Barefoot, Pastel colors,Thunderstorm, Vacation, Let your smile be your umbrellaNathan and Sam get caught up in a thunderstorm while trying to enjoy their vacation together.





	

They didn’t expect the sky to open up the way that it did, in a torrential downpour so severe that the rain seemed like it was coming down in sheets.  But then again, it _was_ springtime in South America, which also happened to be the time for their rainy season.  It was a shame that Nathan and Sam had failed to research the weather before they had booked and planned out their trip there.

 

“Shit, it’s really coming down out here,” Nathan complained as he and Sam took shelter under an awning in a narrow alleyway.  He stood close to his older brother, pressing his now-soaked body against Sam’s as he struggled to keep out of the way of the rain pouring down.  Obviously they had made a _huge_ mistake wandering away from their hotel in order to hit up one of the local bars, judging by the way the sky was relentless in its assault.

 

“You’re telling me,” Sam replied as he snaked an arm around Nathan’s waist and pulled his little brother in closer to him so as to protect him from the elements.  They were already both soaking wet, and with the hot, humid air surrounding them, they definitely weren’t going to be drying off anytime soon.  Not until they got back to the comfort of their hotel room and stripped themselves of their wet clothing.  Which to Sam, sounded like a _damn_ good idea.  “Maybe we should make a run for it?”

 

“The hotel is still at least a few blocks away,” Nathan reasoned, his words accentuated by the boom of thunder that rolled through the skies above.  “And we’re wet now, but we’ll be downright _drenched_ if we try to charge our way through that.”

 

“Fair enough, we’ll wait it out then,” Sam agreed.  He glanced down at his little brother and noticed how water was dripping down onto his cheeks from his soaked hair, and he couldn’t help but drag his fingers through Nathan’s wet locks in an attempt to pull them away from his face.  Sam smiled as he took the opportunity to lean in and press a kiss to Nathan’s rain-dampened lips.

 

Nathan grinned under Sam’s lips, easily returning the kiss, and then he pulled away in order to chuckle at his older brother.  “What brought that on?”  He asked curiously as he looked up at Sam, still smiling with amusement as a hint of teeth peeked out from underneath his lips.

 

“Do I _need_ a reason?”  Sam teased as he gave Nathan’s nose a gentle poke with his index finger.  “I like seeing you smile, and that’s an easy way to make you smile.”

 

Nathan’s reaction to his brother’s words was just to laugh.  “You sure you didn’t have too much to drink back there?”  He asked with a nudge of his elbow.  “Because now you’re getting all sappy on me.”

 

“What?  You have a nice smile,” Sam reasoned with a shrug of his shoulders.  “I bet you could even let your smile be your umbrella,” he continued, motioning his hand towards the rain coming down.

 

“Okay, now I _definitely_ think you had at least one drink too much,” Nathan replied with a chuckle, while the splash of raindrops continued to echo off of the pavement, nearly drowning out his words.  “And I think I’d rather _not_ test that theory out,” he said as he leaned into Sam’s side.

 

“Suit yourself,” Sam said as he wrapped an arm around Nathan’s chest.  “We can find ways to entertain ourselves while we wait out the rain,” he murmured as he leaned in to nip at Nathan’s earlobe.

 

“I’m okay with that,” Nathan replied as he closed his eyes and gave a slight shudder.  The wet clothing was starting to give him chills despite the warm temperature outside, but he had a feeling that Sam would be able to take care of _that_ pretty quickly.


End file.
